User talk:CT1303
Add A Page How do I add a page? I wish to create the "Zen 'Vadamee" page. Zen 'Vadam (talk) 20:57, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Huh? What's up with this? I know it's not vandalism, but it's too complicated to be "Oops, missed a key." Vessel Of War (talk) 15:02, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Categories Apparently, it's not deleted, because it would have redlinked on the first page I added it to. It did not redlink. Ohhh. Sam Flynn Hey CT, can I make Sam Flynn as a member of Task Force Charlie? I was thinking it would be better if he was in Charlie other than in Bravo. Regards. 07:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :I just want to make Sam somehow related to Bravo. He could be in Joint Force India-Charlie-Golf. : 13:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Tribute Why was Trent's birth planet changed from Tribute to Andesia? Also, given that the Outer Colonies had Insurrectionist riots sooner that the Inner Colonies, should I change Trent's reasons for moving to Arcadia? I suppose the reason why he joined the Air Force isn't necessary. Regards, Vessel Of War (talk) 17:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Blogs Slider Hey Commando, I added the blog slider to the main page, but to make the slider work, you need to create our wiki's MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Wikia.js pages and add them the code from Halo Nation's MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Wikia.js pages. Since I'm not an admin, I can't do it, but you certainly can. So, can you please do it? It will make our Main Page special. Cheers. 08:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Aw.... I wanted the Slider to come first. Also, I am making a Navigation Tempalte to feature the main members of Bravo, i.e., our main chars. As for the coding, I'll question Haloprov about it. 10:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait, you did not add the full code. Can you unlock both the pages so I can work on them? :: 10:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Should we wait till an another admin becomes active then? Main Page Commando, something's wrong, check it. : : 10:55, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll undo them and ask for help from Prov when he's back. Till that, I'll try. :::I don't think we can add the photo on top. Sorry CT, but we can't let it mask the others. Still, it looks good. I'm going to add more things. :::Also, did you check my post on 'A Thirteenth Battle'? ::::Mask the other templates. There is no use if the Slider and the Welcome Templates are placed at the end. That's why. 11:56, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hold on, I've got an idea. 12:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RE:UNSC Tyrannosaur When I get the time, I'm going to use it to flesh out the Fall of Daego, after the Last Sunrise was destroyed. – Dab (talk • blogs • ) 19:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Joining Hello, my name is Hiddenlich, and I would like to join this wiki. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 14:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiya, Lich! It's great to see ya again! Welcome to the wiki. Before you start, there's a few things you must know. You can find them here. Our RP style is much more in depth than THDF's, and a little more complex and serious. You may need to see some previous posts before posting yourself. Please visit our Character Thread to find our sheet and post your character! We look forward to seeing you in the future! Sean4333 talk / 14:46, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Idea for the new universe No, I don't want a new universe, not yet. I say we must continue the Contact series. Even make a wiki for it. After that too reaches the post-war era, then god help us for better ideas. But not a new universe. Not yet. Regards. 12:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) re: wut sorry Vessel Of War (talk) 21:09, August 19, 2015 (UTC)